Complex
by Neko-Tang
Summary: Kyouya has always seen life as a complex equation. But through an odd turn of events, he finds more complex things within himself, all from one girl. Kyouya X OC Tama X Haru Other pairings. All reviews welcomed!
1. Accidents

A/n: Hellooo! I hope to do this well and proper.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own them. -sniffle- But, I SWEAR, if I did, it'd be so muuuuch smexier. -Dirty fantasy-

----------- - - - - -

For Kyouya, life was anything but easy. But to everyone who didn't know him well, it looked as if he had it made. Silly fools. They hadn't the slightest idea what Kyouya went through, how he went through it, nor how he had to deal with such problems on a daily problems. To the Shadow King, life was just a series of complex problems and equations that he would eventually figure out. Eventually. Of course, some unnamed factor came into his life and screwed up these equations with the constant 'Mon ami' and the oh-so-popular "King" title being thrown around so much. This idiot, Tamaki Suoh, had ruined his delicate problems.

Kyouya, nowadays, didn't mind however.

His final year in Ouran, feeling slightly old at the idea, had lent him to reflect on all his doings the past two years in the Host Club. And he found one thing lacking: he had been lonely without realizing it. The ongoings of the club had been enough to keep him moving and happy, but since Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai had left... Kyouya had found their family a lot more small. But Kyouya, as it was seen in an Ootori, would not be phazed this. Now, quite the opposite happened, he was cool about this all, unlike his blonde companion, who had ended up crying and gone through a whole tissue box in one sitting. Poor guy.

And what led, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Rich, to think about his lonely status? The silent tranquilty around him in this simple commoner's bookshop. Now, why was he here again? Ah, right. Tamaki had insisted on finding a book Haruhi would like, and probably need, for her second year in Ouran. But oddly enough, it wasn't the summer heat that irked him, nor the cryings of babies around them, no, it had been the silence he had gotten when Tamaki had rushed off in a school section. And now he was alone. Isolated. In tranquilty...

"Sir, may I help you?" asked a soft voice behind him. Turning rather surprised, which would have been a surprise to many, he looked at the woman speaking to him. She was rather...different. And not because she wasn't flocking over him like some of the book worm girls were doing around here(A/N: Which would so be me.), nor because of her average appearance, but her eyes. They were so... green. Like leaves on a crisp summer day, they just...announced her prescence.

"Ah, no thank you," he replied after realizing he was staring, which brought the lady to bow and run off. It seemed someone had called her away. What a shame. He had hoped to read the lady's...

What was Kyouya thinking?

Not only was he finding himself attracted to a woman, or girl persay as he didn't look any older than Kyouya himself, he did not know, he was having an _urge_ to have talked with her. And he was reprimanding himself. What was wrong with him? Ootori's certainly didn't bash themselves over mistakes, nor did they caught up with strangers. Heh. And now, he was reprimanding himself again. What a hypocrite.

Once Tamaki had found the book he had wanted, Kyouya yet again saw himself face to face with the girl from before. And he noticed other things, besides her green eyes. Her brown curls, for one, and her slightly pale complexion. And that she had a pretty white bow clipped into her dark brown curls. But during this investigation, he once again reprimanded himself for staring and turned after Tamaki, thorougly disgusted with himself.

"Ahh, Haruhi will love this book, don't you think Kyouya? ...Kyouya? Mommy?" Tamaki turned to see his friend deep in thought and knocked onto that dark head with his kunckles lightly. "Whussa'matter?" he asked, his brows creased with worry.

"Nothing," said Kyouya simply, waving it off. She was just a commoner, he wouldn't see her again. Shrugging, he pointed out a pretty little cafe not too far and voiced a fake thought out to his gullible companion. "Do you think Haruhi would like it there?" Ah. That would surely throw off Tamaki. If the subject was Haruhi, it was certain to throw him off.

--------- - - - - -

It was late evening, and Shino had found herself caught breathless with the sunset. That's what she liked most about being here, in such a simplistic town: the sunsets were like they from a painting. Of course, her attention being caught by the sunset, she wasn't paying attention and started to cross the street without even a glance at the signal sign not too far ahead of her. Of course, her serene and breathless moment was ruined as she felt a blow crash in her side. At the impact, whatever she was holding flew out and broke onto the pavement, her body falling like a rag doll. As if a child picked up that rag doll and threw it onto the road. Painfully.

The sudden pain in her hip caused her to gasp and move, which caused more pain into her ribs. Oh god, it HURT. But she didn't cry out, nor did she even cry, she just laid there, overcome with pain and a sick feeling crawling up her chest. But the sick feeling seemed to go away as a warm hand came onto her forehead, and she opened her eyes to see a glint of something in her face. Glass...glasses. It was...the man from the book shop earlier, the one who had been staring. He was asking something... She watched his lips as hard as she could, things around her fading.

"...you hurt?!" he cried, Kyouya now feeling sick himself. He was afraid to pick up the woman, but instead, ordered Tamaki to call his private doctors and whatnot, which Tamaki obliged to quickly.

"...Hurts...hip and...ribs" was his only reply from the girl, her curls splattered around her. He slipped his hand to the back of her head, trying to find any bleeding, but there didn't seem to be. Bringing his eyes back to the girl, he noticed she had gone unconscious and was breathing quickly, if not labored.

Kyouya, at 7:43 PM, had lost his nerve and panicked.

A/N: Soo. Do you like it? D?


	2. A Place To Stay

A/N: Neways. I'm excited. So I'm going to do the next chappy! D

Disclaimer: Nooo. I don't own them, 'cept for Shino, and all her ditzy-ness.

-------- - - - - - -

It was...odd. How white one wall could be. Kyouya, for the past hour, had been staring at that wall like it was one of the most interesting things he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of interesting things. His mind, now at peace almost, had been mulling over what his father had said earlier...

_Flash Back_

_"She can sue us, you know," said a throaty male. Kyouya sighed and nodded, only to realize it was a phone and he wouldn't have saw it._

_"She walked in front of the car," replied Kyouya, as if that were to solve it._

_"Ah, but she could use excuses. Witnesses or not, she could twist it as a crazy woman who thought she had seen a hurt kitten," shot back his father, now slightly agitated._

_"The money wouldn't be a big problem," protested Kyouya._

_"But the humility. Think. We could pay for it, yes, but think about the stories. Lost to a little girl, the Ootori's would be humiliated for generations to come. Fix it Kyouya, you're ultimately responsible," and the phone clicked off._

_Flash Back end_

The conversation itself had been brought much for Kyouya to think about. The girl didn't look like she would sue or lie. So what was the problem? Honestly, this was giving the Shadow King a headache. And it didn't help that his nervous, and loud, companion was constantly voicing his thoughts to someone near by. As if the whole world needed to know their problem.

"She'll be fine, right? Getting hit by a car isn't a big damage, right? We were JUST stopping to the light, so..." and on and on he went until Kyouya had the decency to slap a hand over Tamaki's mouth.

"Mr. Ootori? Your patient is ready to see you," said a kind woman, and he nodded to Tamaki before getting up and entering the room. What shocked him was that she wasn't mad, sad, or even confused. Just a little...or maybe a lot, tired.

Bandages wrapped around her arms, probably from cuts of the pointy pavement. She had a bruise on her cheek and probably many bruises on her body. "Just some bruised ribs, bruised hips, and some scrapes. Had you all not been stopping at the light... Well, it would have looked a lot worse," said the nurse before giving them privacy.

At the sound of the voice, Shino turned to see the man again and coughed. "Hello, sir," was all she said before staring blankly at the t.v. Apparently the news was interesting. What, in fact, was bothering her was the amount of money this would cost. Shino was a student living on her own, ever since she had applied for the special student program at Ouran and was accepted. Her uncle and aunt had also sent her here for financial reasons, and tried to pay some of her rent of her small apartment, but it hadn't been enough for Shino to live on. So she had gotten a job...

"Ma'am?" asked the man again. "I guess I should explain. I am Kyouya Ootori," he introduced. Shino turned again, giving him a small smile. "What happened, miss Azayaki, I am ready to take full responsibility for, and am terribly sorry, from the bottom of my heart," he said, yet felt as if he were lying through his teeth. Was he cared about the girl's health? Not as much as the rumors...or maybe not so...

"It's my fault, Mr. Ootori--" "Call me Kyouya," cut Kyouya.

"...Kyouya. I'm sorry, I hadn't seen the car and...well...this is basically my fault. Please don't worry yourself over me, the doctors said I'll be able to leave in three days," she gave him another smile, yet this one more heartedly. He sighed and sat down next to the bed, curiously looking at her face. Even without the bruise, she was still quite pretty.

"May I ask where you live?" he asked the curly haired brunette. But he didn't get his reply right away. Oh no, he waited five minutes before asking again. But again, he was denied an answer. She had grown pale and...very sickly looking. Had the car accident done more to her? Looking at her, and following her gaze at the news, he blinked. A set of apartments had recently been set on fire.

A shaky hand pointed at those apartments.

"...I used to live there..."

--------- - - - - - -

-Three days later...-

Shino stood in awe of the place. It was...huge. Very huge. And her green eyes widened as she looked at the inside as much as she could. When she figured Kyouya had been willing to lend her a place to stay... She didn't expect him to be so rich! Maybe upper middle, as he had also paid for her hospital expenses...

_Flash Back_

_"Ma'am?" asked Kyouya, as he placed a hand onto her forehead. She felt as if her she were going to be sick now. "...All my things...my blanket..." and she was mumbling, random things as she recalled all her childhood things. Kyouya simply found another problem he was going to have to work through. He called Tamaki in and started to whisper to him softly._

_"Can she stay with you?" asked Kyouya. Tamaki, however, looked surprised. "With me? Why?"_

_"Well...you're more...suited for this kind of stuff than me, and... more comforting," he explained._

_"Well it's you're fault, right? She'll live with you then," and Tamaki decided to give this apologies to Shino. Kyouya only sighed in frustration._

_Flash Back End_

And the events leading to that had led to Kyouya having many headaches and talks with his father, which they all agreed: she would stay in the mansion with them. And although Kyouya could think of a million reasons why to let her not stay, he found those big green eyes pop into his mind, often changing his mind. But at the moment, he watched her, in awe and whatnot. It was odd, but he found the stare very cute and whatnot.

Kyouya was honestly losing his mind.

Shino stood stock still as Kyouya's father, as she presumed, came out and gave her apologies, thanks, and whatnot. She found this all very artificial, but said nothing. Call it a gift, but she could tell when people were lying to her, and it wasn't because of their eyes. It was the way their hands moved. And she saw, from the overuse of hand motions, he was not sorry at all, nor was he thankful. Just grateful mostly.

"It's an honor, Ootori-sama," she bowed and looked at Kyouya worriedly, biting her lip softly.

"I shall lead you to your room then," he sweeped his arm up the flight of stairs and watched her nervously climb up them. She wasn't used to climbing so many stairs, that was obvious. But eitherway, his amusement only grew when he saw her having to stop and catch her breathe. "S-sorry. I guess I'm not built for stairs," she giggled and kept climbing until they reached the third flight.

But when she walked in, she was... struck more in awe. It was a very elegant room, decorated prettily with designs she only saw in her own fantasies, if she were to ever be rich.

"...room next to mine," he finished. Shino only realized she hadn't been paying attention and blushed. "R-right," and she sat onto the bed nervously.

"...Friends of mine will be coming later on to take measurements. As you have lost all your clothes," she winced, "we will be replacing them. And I will pay for them, no argument," he added as he saw her mouth open in protest.

-------- - - - - - -

A/N: Like like? I'm going to have fun with the next chappy.


	3. How Do I Look?

A/N: Wooo. Some favorites and alerts for this storyyy. D

Disclaimer: Noooope, I own only the bookstore and the Shino. -Tear- But you never know. I could one day rule the wo-

Hikaru: Ahh, shaddup and write the story.

Kaoru: Yeah, really.

Me: -Tearteartear- Fine

---- - - - - - -

"Not bad..." muttered a red head, introduced as Hikaru to Shino, as the measuring tape came around her waist.

"Not bad at all," finished the other red head, Kaoru, looking at his twin with approval.

"She's very shapely!" said the twins in unison and in excitement. Her waist was slim, her breasts were perfect, her legs were toned, albeit a little flabby at some parts, her arms just a tad scrawny, and shoulders looking a little skinny for her. But otherwise, she seemed like a good experiment for the twins to work on, each grabbing a shirt or skirt to place in front of her.

"Ah...umm...oh my!" Shino was helplessly being turned and soon found herself dizzy from all the excitement. Kyouya could only watch in amusement, his typing stopping only momentarily to watch the blush go up her cheeks.

"Kyouya-senpai how does..." started Hikaru.

"...she look?" finished Kaoru. The both showed their last piece of work, a black short sleeved blouse and a white long skirt with a pretty black flowery print working it's way up the pure cloth. In all honesty, Kyouya felt flustered, for the first time in his life.

"...Decent," was all he said, trying to hide his embarassment and keep his composure. Unfortunately, it wasn't working well, as the twins each had a wry smile playing on their faces. "If you say so..." they said, gathering up their materials. Today they had finished twenty outfits, enough to last for now. And, as a better bonus, they let Kyouya have it free, as they were his 'children' afterall.

Once they had left however...

"Ootori-san...?" Shino asked nervously, peeking out from the already set up curtain in Kyouya's room. She had decided to switch his name up, as it seemed more respectful, since he was giving her a place to stay, food to eat, clothes to wear... Ooh my, she was to be debt at this rate.

"Hm?" he turned from his doorway, pushing up his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose. What he saw, though, was something that made them fall again. Now she had decided to dress into her pajamas, a satin nightgown that was a light peach, really bringing out the color in her eyes. And once again, Kyouya was drawn to those eyes, his mind clouded for a minute. Ahh, silly Kyouya...

"Your clothes are to your liking, I presume?" he said with a slight smile before settling behind his laptop once more. The smile fell as soon as it came, however.

"Oh, I love them! Thank you Ootori-senpai, I'm really in your debt," she bowed and flushed deeply. Of course she got straight again to see a pair of deep onyx eyes staring at her, nerving her just the slightest.

"It is no problem at all. But a problem now is, it is late, and you need sleep. Tomorrow, I figure, Tamaki is going to come around and visit..." he drifted off, already gaining a headache at the idea...

------ - - - - -

Shino awoke early, as she was a rare morning person, and was planning on going into the room next door to give a good morning and tell Kyouya where she was heading. Of course, once she was dressed and whatnot, she was surprised to see the man still in bed, an almost grumpy expression on his face from being woken up of the door. "Ootori-senpai?" she asked nervously.

"Hnnn..." he lazily said, his eyes still shut and his body not moving. Shino stifled a giggle and tapped his shoulder. "Ootori-senpai, I'm going out for a bit, down to the bookstore to give my whereabouts, and hopefully a sick leave an--"

"Let me go back to sleep," he angrily muttered and rolled over onto his face. While most women would be offended by this, Shino giggled and patted his hand lightly. "I'll be back soon, Ootori-senpai," she said softly before hurrying out.

A/N: ...I could really use some reviews. Review for meee? Sorry it's a little...short. Hehe. But it's an insta-update! D

Hikaru: She just wants reviews! But c'mon folks, review.

Kaoru: Or else we'll take away our good looks.

Me:...Is that possible?

Twins: With our amount of money...?

Me: Oh right. ...Rich kids. -Angrymutter- So read and review pleeeease!


End file.
